Honor, Compassion, Trust, A Samurai's Story
by Ariadne915
Summary: Three years after the defeat of the Capital, new enemies are arising - And the samurai must once again join together to destroy this threat. Rated T to be safe. DISCONTINUED/ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. The Beginning

**Honor, Compassion, Trust - A Samurai's Story**

Hello, just a couple things about me before the story begins.

~I am a total gear head fan.

~I was really inspired by all the fan fictions I've read here that I really wanted to write one myself.

~This is my first fanfic so it may not be very good. Please R&R so I know how I did.

_The story begins near the third-year anniversary of the capital's defeat._

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

"Kirara! Sis!"

Kirara looked up. She had been praying over the graves of the samurai. "Komachi, what is it?"

"Momotaro is here! He just arrived, and Yukino is here too!" Komachi exclaimed. "Come on!"

Kirara followed Komachi back to the village.

"Shichiroji-san!" Kirara said once they reached the village square.

"Long time no see, huh?" Shichiroji said. "We just thought we would come pay our respects to our fallen friends. Also, there is something I wish to speak with you about."

Kirara looked surprised. O-ok" she replied. "Why don't we go to my garden? We may talk in peace there."

* * *

><p>They slowly walk over to Kirara's garden. This time it was his turn to be surprised. Flowers of all colors and shapes grew in a tiny courtyard, and in the center was a small temple. "It's beautiful. Did you do all this? Shichiroji asked.<p>

"Yes. It's… sort of my own personal shrine for the samurai." Kirara replied. "Now, what was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Shichiroji gave her a small smile. "I have tried to keep tabs on everyone following our battle here. I will occasionally come here under cover of night to make sure everything is good. I know Kanbei is right now living peacefully in a small village west of here, having given up the samurai life." Shichiroji gave her another smile.

Kirara gave no inclination about her feelings. She had known for a long time she wasn't in love with Kanbei anymore. Shichiroji went on. "However, I heard nothing about Katsushiro since he left here."

Kirara winced as painful memories of Katsushiro flooded in. How three years ago she broke his heart… and how her heart was still paying the price. _Oh how foolish I was! Never realizing what was right in front of my eyes._

Shichiroji gave her a moment. "Does that mean…" Kirara started.

"That doesn't mean anything. Recently I have heard rumors of two samurai, though not as a group, helping villages with ronin nobuseri and human bandits for little or no reward.

"So, you think-"

"There was a possibility. I was curious, so I went to a few of the villages helped by the samurai. One of them no one ever got a good look at. But the other…" Shichiroji paused. "The other was described as a young man with dark green eyes and green hair."

Kirara let out a small gasp. "Why did you tell me all this?" Kirara asked.

"I thought you should know." He answered simply. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

Kirara watched Shichiroji walk back towards the rest of the village. There was one thought going through her head.

_Where is he now?_

* * *

><p><em>Ya… so that's chapter 1. Hopefully my writing will improve as I progress through the story… Please R&amp;R!<em>


	2. A Samurai

Ok, here is Chapter 2... I meant to post this yesterday, sorry.

Disclaimer:I do not own Samurai 7, just the un-named character yet to appear :3

**Chapter Two - A Samurai**

A lone samurai stood in the center of a circle men, sword unsheathed.

_These 'men' are no more than boys, driven from their homes and forced to resort to thievery._

"Stop! I do not wish to harm you!" the samurai exclaimed.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" the 'leader' of the young men said. "Get him!"

As the men rush at the samurai, he laughed, thinking the samurai to be soon beaten. But he was wrong. Swiftly, the samurai relieved all the men of their weapons, and knocked out at least half of them while temporarily stunning any others. The samurai walked over to their leader.

"Why not just kill us?" The man spat.

"I do not take live when I do not need to." The samurai replied. "Here." He tossed down a bag of coins. "There is a town nearby, buy yourself and your friends some food."

As the samurai turned to walk away, the man said "Wait, please, honor me with your name!"

Without so much as a backward glance, the samurai replied "My name is Okomoto Katsushiro.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Katsushiro arrived in a small village, seeking some place to stay for that night.<p>

"A Samurai!"

"What is a Samurai doing here?"

"It's a young one, too!"

These whispers followed Katsushiro into the village square.

"I am looking for a place to stay for the night." He told the farmers. An old man came into Katsushiro's view. He figured it was the village elder.

"Great Samurai, we would be honored to be your host for the night. A room will be ready for you shortly." The old man said.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Katsushiro replied. He was soon led to a small hut, and he began to get ready for sleep.

_Ugh, I hate all these formalities. _He thought as he laid down. He soon drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>He was woken not many hours later by shrieks and rough voices.<p>

As he emerged from the hut, he saw many of the villagers cowering in fear before a group of men, obviously some of the human bandits recently roaming the land.

"Give us your rice and no blood shall be spilt." A tall, dark-haired man said. He was clearly in charge.

"But we barely have enough anyway! The harvest was bad this year… we…we'll starve!" exclaimed one of the villagers.

"what do we care? Give us your rice NOW!" the bandit leader shouted. He started to unsheathe his sword.

"Hold! I will not let you harm these villagers, or take from them that which is not yours." Katsushiro said, stepping from the shadows.

"And how do you think you will stop us? You are one man, albeit a samurai, but you are sadly outnumbered!" The bandit leader laughed. "Kill him."

Three men rushed at Katsushiro from the front, two from either side, and one from behind. Katsushiro quickly dealt with the attackers in front of him with a few well-aimed slashes, while the men attacking him from the sides were obliterated easily by a combination of slashes and thrusts. The attacker behind him was the lucky one. He merely got a mule kick to the diaphragm, followed by an axe-kick to the head, effectively knocking him out. They were not very experienced, and so were easy opponents.

Only the leader was left. He narrowed his eyes, searching for a weakness. Apparently, he didn't find one, for he said "This isn't over, samurai. Next time I see you, you'll pay." And promptly ran off.

_Not very frightening if you run away right after saying something like that._

Katsushiro knelt. He had taken to praying after taking a life. A bit unorthodox, perhaps, but it helped with the nightmares. Standing, he looked at the villagers. No one was hurt.

"Great Samurai, we are in your debt for saving us." The elder said, bowing.

"It was my pleasure. It was the least I could do, given your hospitality." Katsushiro replied, bowing in turn.

* * *

><p>Katsushiro returned to his hut. <em>Why does it seem misfortune and fighting follow me everywhere? Ever since Kanna…<em> This got him thinking of the samurai he had worked with when he was recruited three years ago to defend the village of Kanna from Nobuseri Bandits. He thought of Sensei, and Shichiroji-sama, the ones who survived… And he thought of Gorobei-dono, Kyuzo-dono, Kikuchiyo-dono and Heihachi-dono, the ones who didn't. But most of all, he thought of Kirara, and it was thoughts of her that went through his head as he drifted back to sleep.

_So, that's Chapter 2! Please Review, I want to know how I did will my first Fanfiction!_


	3. Author's Note

Authors' Note

I am so truly sorry, but this story is discontinued/on an indefinite hiatus. I got really busy at some point and never got around to writing more, and now I have no inspiration for it. I shall leave the story up for now, though I may decide to take it down later. The only way I would finish this is if I regain my inspiration, which I don't see happening anytime soon. I most likely will post other written works on FF, things I have inspiration for, but please don't get mad at me for abandoning this fic. Again, I am truly sorry. :)

Wishing you all the best,

Ariadne915


End file.
